Radiata Stories: SPD's infinity rangers
by UKNE-12mark3
Summary: Way Before jack Russell went for the knight exams. He was trained by the grandson of a certain SPD commander. The training itself ripped open a new path for jack's destiny to follow. "SO SPD EMERGENCY!". JackXHarem.
1. Author

**Author note: please read this before the story to prevent issues or angry fanboys or fangirls.**

 **Radiata stories: SPD's infinity rangers**

Disclaimer: I don't own radiate stories or power rangers. Each belong to their respective owners. So please enjoy this fanfic.

 **Summary** : Way Before jack Russell went for the knight exams. He was trained by the grandson of a certain SPD commander. The training itself ripped open a new path for jack's destiny to follow. "SO SPD EMERGENCY!". JackXHarem.

Oh yeah when I mean by harem; I mean ridley will be there but with two other and oc of me


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers or radiate stories. They each belong to their original owner.**

Please review

 **Summary** : Way Before jack Russell went for the knight exams. He was trained by the grandson of a certain SPD commander. The training itself ripped open a new path for jack's destiny to follow. "SO S.P.D EMERGENCY!" Jack x Harem.

 **Note:** Jack's back-story is different from his original from the game.

 **Prologue:** The strength to protect

 **Somewhere In the tria region. (Jack's planet)**

"Aaah!" A young six years old brown headed boy screamed in pain as a large serpent bite into his mid section of his body. The blood gushed rapidly as the serpent threw the boy to the ground.

"ARK!" The young brown head spat out blood from his lips as he set his blurry light brown eyes on the slow creeping serpent. "Damn it!" The boy muttered as his consciousness began to fade as the reptile grew closer until a hooded figure appeared in front of him with a sword that glowed in the light of the moon.

" **SHADOW SABER!"** The figure drew his sword into a circular formation and brought it to his right side as his blade and his feet were covered with blue flames. Then he launched at the serpent.

Faster than the eye could see; the man was already behind the serpent as the blue flame dissected it into two uneven halves.

"Awesome" The boy muttered as the hooded figure began to approach him. Before the individual could get to him: The boy's eyes had already gone white.

 **In SPD'S earth headquarters infirmary**

"Ohhh!" The boy grumbled slowing regaining consciousness then went into sitting position as he rubbed his head. "My head hurts a lot"

Then the boy noticed five very important details:

One: He's alive.

Two: He is no longer in the tria region forest area.

Three: The room he's in looked away too technologically advanced to be the kingdom of radiata.

Four: His head, abdomen, two hands were bandaged and he didn't feel any pain from any of those regions.

And finally no five: He is being watched by freaking robotic puppy that looked oddly like a Siberia huskies puppy. They stared at each other until the robotic puppy's ear moved as if it heard something then continued stare at jack.

Jack and the robotic pup continued their staring contest until the sliding door to the room as the hooded figure 'that saved him last night' walked in.

"You!" Jack shouted pointed his right hand at his saviour.

" Yes me" The hooded figure replied calmly before pulling his hood to reveal a blue skinned humanoid face with a pair of dog ear with long black hair and a small goatee. "My name is jade cruger. I am a space police officer that searching an intergalactic criminal on your planet who I caught which lead me to your losing battle between you and giant serpent. Aren't you a little bit too young and inexperienced to take on creature of that size?"

Jack stared at Jade with shock in his eyes and refused to answer.

Jade shot an intense glare at jack who lowered in shame and sorrow." I would like to know why you did tried to defeat something that is beyond your"

"Let me explain my origin if you wish to understand and know why." Jack told the jade that brought a chair and sat next to jack knowing this is going to take a while then nodded for him to start.

Jack told his story about his father being the strongest knight and the first knight to slay a dragon five years ago. But lost his mind a few month later then finally was assaninated by his best friend.

Thus started the beginning of the end of the peaceful childhood, all the villager in his village hated him for not being able to reach their exceptions in his training as they thought of him as his father's coming, They need the fame to make his village attractable so nobles might visit to see how high class knight came from there. They even started beating him whenever he failed to accomplish the objective of the training. This continued until his mother and his sister 'Adele' put stop it mostly his mom cause who would dare to bring out the wrath of the wife of their strongest warrior in their village, which was suicide in the making.

"Makes sense" Jade replied as he shivered at the thought of such a woman.

Jack continued saying the peace obtained by his mom didn't last long as she pass on to the afterlife too leaving his sister in charge of his safety which turns out to be the worst change yet as Adele herself decided to help villagers in his training bringing about a whole new level of pain and the growing urge to prove that he was strong enough to train himself which leads to their current situation.

Jade thought about the situation in front of him. In one hand, he might just gained an new recruit for the infinity rangers series he was working on with the stubborn willpower the boy possessed to still fight something that could kill him with remorse if channelled he might make a fine ranger. But on the other hand he had an illegalized alien human in his command centre which will cause issues for him and his branch in future but will it worth bring in the next generation of power rangers of S.P.D that was. The answer to that question was hell yeah. Now just to get the boy to fall for the plan and he will deal with the paperwork later.

"Jack" Jade called out to the young boy who stood attentive to the dog alien who held his fate in his paws. "I have a proposition for you which allows you to stay here for as long as you want if join the space police academy where we are train new officers for the space forces through the galaxies which you will be the first of your planet to achieve or have your memory wiped and returned to your home planet where you without a doubt suffer more pain."

Jack winced at that statement then thought about the first option.

' If I can master this training, I will able to help the others In outer space and I will also be the first of my people from my planet to become a space police.' Jack thought with a smile on his face.

'They always fall for the first of my kind tactic' thought Jade thought as he saw the smile appear on jack's face.

"So you what is your decision?" He asked then the boy smile at me and gives him a thumb up.

"Sign me up!" Jack exclaimed.

"Alright young man prepare for the journey of a lifetime." Jade replied giving a thumb up of his own.

Both unawareness of the future of jack planet's was changed for better or worse.


End file.
